La Vie Twilight
by InABlender
Summary: Combining two of my obsessions: Twilight and RENT the Broadway musical . In short, this is the Twilight version of La Vie Boheme.


**A Twilight Version of La Vie Boheme from the Broadway Musical, RENT**

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters, plot references, quotes, chapter titles etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.****  
The rhythm, and any unaltered lyrics belong to Jonathan Larson.  
Otherwise, everything else is the product of my twisted imagination.**

**I omitted several verses from the original song. Either I wanted to maintain the momentum or I could not think of a way to amend them. I excluded the dialogue between Maureen and Joanne, and the parts in between "To S & M" and La Vie Boheme B.**

**Some of these references are a bit ambiguous, while others are just plain stupid lol Once I have more leisure time, I'll consider revising it. **

--

Dearly Beloved,  
We gather here to pay our homage….

To The series  
Of fantasy, action, and love  
The books that never fail to take a hold of  
The imaginations of readers old and young  
From the creative mind of Stephenie Meyer  
We raise our glass – you can bet on Alice to…

La Vie Twilight

La Vie Twilight

La Vie Twilight

La Vie Twilight

La Vie Twilight

To the dazzling Edward Cullen  
Selfless, charming, masochistic,  
And addictive  
The need to protect,  
To his crooked smile,  
To hearing his velvet voice,  
As he sparkles in  
The sunlight.

To love and tension  
With Jacob  
To needing a "space heater."  
To riding motorcycles,  
Going cliff diving,  
Native ancestry.  
Not to mention, of course  
He walks around half-naked.

To silly Bella  
Blushing uncontrollably.  
To running  
With vampires and wolves.  
A danger magnet,  
Risk taker, and stubborn nature.  
To talking in her sleep.

To choosing who she can love  
And who she can't live without.

La Vie Twilight

Hunting for grizzly bears,  
And mountain lions,  
Bowls of cereal,  
And Antarctic  
Penguins with meatless balls…

(Edward)

Ew…

(Emmett)

It tastes the same

(Alice)

If you close your eyes…

To Bella's 'Personal Sun', who can't fight with  
An eclipse

To crying when Edward left Bella in Chapter 3,  
To La Push, To Eric,  
To the evil Volturi,  
To fainting in Bio,  
To Angela and Mike,  
To playing the piano,  
To Bella's lullaby.

Obsession, Fixation,  
Complete Infatuation,  
Delusions, Addiction,

M Rated Fan Fiction

To Jasper, To Alice,  
To Emmett and Rosalie,  
To Carlise,  
To Esme,  
To the vamps in Denali.

Hostage taking and grand theft auto,

Shopping sprees  
In Port Angeles.

To love triangles!

Team Edward  
Team Jacob  
And Neutral Country, too…

La Tua Cantante - Bella's blood is  
Edward's brand of heroin

La Vie Twilight

Mind Readers, Fortune Tellers,Vegetarians  
Forks Washington,Jess and Lauren**, **Ben,  
Jake's Volkswagen, Fantasize,  
Onyx Eyes**, **James' Demise  
Billy & Charlie, Quil & Embry, Arizona,  
Alaska, Volterra.

To sacrifice, to fire & ice, to selfishness,  
And goodbyes  
Star-Crossed lovers, Midnight Sun, EPOV

To trading humanity for eternity  
With Edward Cullen!

To boundaries,  
It's between E & B.  
To Compromise

La Vie Twilight

To Humans  
No special abilities,  
Teenage hormones,  
Imperfections,  
Raising a family,  
Broken Hearts,  
Fragility,  
Eating Chocolate!

Vampires  
Immortal existence,  
Sanguinary,  
Fighting temptation,  
Covens,  
Perfect faces,  
Special powers  
Enhanced strength and speed

Werewolves  
Quileutes,  
Imprinting,  
Rapid healers,  
Opposition  
With the Cold Ones,  
Growth spurts,  
Mythology,  
And mental communication

Twilighters  
Dedication,  
Waiting in anticipation,  
Quoting phrases**,**  
Constant Daydreams  
Wishing that we lived in Forks

To Fanpires, Twi-Hards, and Spider Monkeys, too

To me, to me, to me

To you and you and you, you and you

To people  
In love with,  
In love with,  
In love with  
Fictional characters

To all those so eager for eternal damnation

La Vie Twilight  
La Vie Twilight  
La Vie Twilight

You know you're obsessed with Twilight (La Vie Twilight)  
When Edward's always on your mind, (La Vie Twilight)  
Anyone alive who has quotes memorized (La Vie Twilight)  
In search of silver Volvos,  
Aren't we all?  
Stephenie Meyer's  
Creation –  
A sensation

La Vie Twilight

Viva La Vie Twilight!


End file.
